Running with the teenage wolves
by Goodsideup
Summary: "Little innocent Jessie got a speeding ticket, next you'll be wearing a leather jacket and joining a biker gang" I wish I joined a biker gang. Instead I got stuck with a bunch of pubescent werewolves that somehow managed to get me involved in their business. OC


Hey!

So yeah, new fic! hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A loud buzzing noise knocked me out of my dream as my eyes snapped open. The early morning light caused me to squint and struggle to find where the sound was coming from. My hand reached over to my bedside table and I grabbed my vibrating phone, pressing the 'answer' button and placing it to my ear.

"What is it Alex?" I groaned, my voice groggy and croaked,

"Jessie, where are you?" the loud female voice boomed into my ear,

"What?" I furrowed my brows in confusion, my eyes began to close and my body started to relax back into my comfortable bed.

"School starts in 5 minutes, where the hell are you?" my eyes snapped back open and my heart raced.

"Crap!" I yelled as I jumped out my bed, I heard laughing through the phone, "Shut up!" she continued to laugh as I started to go through my wardrobe.

"Sorry, but that was the funniest reaction ever" she chuckled into the phone.

"Screw you!" I hung up on her, grabbed my jeans and a plain red sweater. Quickly throwing them on, I scooped my dark brown hair up into a ponytail which looked unattractively messy. With no time for make-up, I decided to quickly shove on my white converse, grab my bag and car keys and run out the door. Hastily ignoring the speed limit and driving to school, I quickly swerved to avoid hitting a police car and the sirens came on. Groaning as I pulled the car over,

"Great" I sighed, rolling down my window and looking out my mirror to see the police car pull up behind me, the man got out the car and walked up to my window,

"Did you realise how fast you were going?" the policeman looked through the car window and cocked an eyebrow, "Jessica?"

"Hi Sheriff Stilinski, Sorry it's just I'm late for school and I could really do without a detention" I smiled sheepishly.

"I understand that, but unfortunately I still have to give you a ticket" he said, almost sounding sorry about it.

I let my head bump numerous times off the steering wheel in frustration "my mom's gonna kill me" i groaned, he half smiled and wrote down on a sheet of paper handing me it.

"Sorry Jessica"

"It's fine, Have a nice day Sheriff" he nodded and went back to his car, I put the ticket in my bag and started my car back up, continuing with the drive to school.

Parking the car, I grabbed my bag and ran to my first class which unfortunately was English with Mr Stevenson. I was already 20 minutes late and it would be a miracle to leave without a detention. I walked into the class and all eyes looked up to see me, I saw Alex shaking her head and smirking at me.

"Miss Bennet, you're late" Mr Stevenson looked up from his desk, glaring at me through his thick-framed glasses.

"Sorry"

"Sorry doesn't make you come to class on time, detention" I took my seat next to my best friend and pulled out my notebook. I noticed she was still smirking at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What took you so long?" She whispered.

"I got a speeding ticket" her eyes widened slightly in surprise,

"Little innocent Jessie got a speeding ticket, next you'll be wearing a leather jacket and joining a biker gang" she teased and I rolled my eyes at her,

"Shut up."

"Speeding ticket and detention, you're already halfway there Jessie." I ignored her for the remainder of class and caught up with the first 20 minutes of work I missed, as the bell rang and I collected my stuff.

"You watching lacrosse practice during free period?" Alex asked as I threw my backpack over my shoulder, holding the books I needed to put in my locker,

"I should really study" she pouted at me, batting her long eyelashes. "Don't" I warned her but she continued to give me her puppy dog eyes, "I'm serious" she continued to ignore me. I walked out of the classroom and to my locker, I noticed she was still following me batting those stupid eyelashes. "Fine" I said aggravated, she stopped and smirked,

"You're such a pushover Jessie, oh by the way did you hear about Lydia martin?" I furrowed my brows, watching her intently as she pulled her curly blonde hair up into a pony tail.

"No what happened?" I asked, Alex gave her signature smirk as she wrapped he hair tie around her hair, she took an unusual pleasure in gossiping, in fact, she took an unusual pleasure in causing drama in general.

"She's missing, Walking around beacon hills naked apparently, she's lost her mind"

"oh god that's terrible, hope she's okay" I felt concerned for the poor girl, she must be terrified.

"How funny would that be, just walking around with your junk out" she looked past me and a huge smile spread across her face "oh there's Ollie, i gotta go"

"you're ditching me for the boyfriend, again." I exasperated, she winked at me and started to walk down the hall, I threw my books into my locker, Speeding ticket and a detention, I pulled out my phone and I quickly tapped a message on the keys.

_How do I explain a speeding ticket and detention to mom?_

Rummaging around my locker, I found my history textbook and grabbed it. Slamming the door shut and walking to my next class I felt my phone vibrate,

_You don't, because if you do, you won't make it to your 17__th__ birthday._

I smiled.

_Nate, clean up your dorm I'm moving to Stanford. _it didn't even take him long to reply with a quick 'yeah right' before I shoved my phone back in my pocket, walking in the history class and sitting in my seat.

The end of the day couldn't come faster, then I remembered, I had detention. I walked to Mr Stevenson's classroom to see him rushing out with his briefcase.

"Miss Bennet, ahh yes, you will be serving detention with Mr Harris today, I've got a meeting" I nodded, but inside I was screaming. Mr Harris was **the worst **teacher at beacon hills, none of the students appreciated his rudeness or high levels of sarcasm. Detention would be difficult. I wandered to the Chemistry lab to already see Stiles Stilinski sitting there, Mr Harris was glaring at him.

"Miss Bennet, how nice of you to join us" he said in his usual sarcastic tone, his face holding no emotion. I doubt the man is even capable of emotion. I tried to smile, but the best I could do was a grimace. I sat down next to stiles, he was watching the minutes go by on the wall clock behind Harris. I don't blame him. I pulled out my notebook planning to start on my English homework, but only managing to draw doodles on my paper. I noticed on more than one occasion Stiles looking over at my scribbled sheet.

The clock Struck four and Stiles jumped up quickly grabbing his things, trying to rush out before the devil could even look up from his desk, but the devil didn't need to look up.

"Miss Bennet, you may go, mr Stilinski, sit" He ordered, still marking his test papers, I looked to stiles with confusion, but didn't say anything in fear of also having to stay longer. I packed up my things and left the classroom. A headache was beginning to form, but I managed to give Stiles a sympathetic glance before I headed out the room.

I unlocked the front door and entered the house,

"Mom?" I called out, no reply. Nothing new there. My headache intensified and was now pounding against my skull. I wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with water and taking slow sips, also looking though the cabinets for some advill, but to no avail. I put the glass down and decided to slowly walk upstairs to my bedroom. I staggered over to my window and closed my purple curtains, covering the room in darkness. I crawled underneath my sheets and tried not to think of the ache, falling asleep shortly after.


End file.
